A Believable Courtship
by hoshi-ni-onegai
Summary: Kaoru had the sneaking suspicion that her charge was trying to seduce her. AU. Three-shot. KXK
1. A Believable Courtship

Author Notes: Another day another one-shot RK fic. I was meaning to start a longer fic, but I just haven't worked out the kinks in that one. It's about robots. I can imagine all the raised brows and three-fourths of my readers already deciding not to read it. Anyways, read this more conventional fic in the mean time. As always, read and review!

**Disclaimer: The _Rurouni Kenshin_ world and all characters depicted are a creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.**

**A Believable Courtship**

By Hoshi-ni-Onegai

Kenshin's lips feathered against her neck. Kaoru could feel his warm and solid chest against her back. His skillful fingers swept her hair to the side and over the other shoulder as he nibbled his way up to just below her ear.

Kaoru sighed in exasperation. "Your highness?"

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to mold against his form. The sheer weight and size of the skirt of her gown prevented a certain amount closeness but he didn't seem to care. "You know I don't like you calling me that my lady."

She rolled her eyes, "Your majesty knows you're only pretending to court me right?"

His lips continued to work on her neck and nerves. "I'm just keeping a bit of realism in the situation."

"And your hands are going to go from realistic to a distant memory if they travel any further north or south, your majesty."

He wrapped his arms around her small waist, a gesture that Kaoru deemed a little too familiar.

"Are you going to harm your king my lady?" His hot whisper ghosted over her ears, "And don't call me that either."

She shrugged and attempted to pull away from his firm embrace, "You call me 'my lady.'"

Kenshin spun her around and pinned her up against the armoire. He smirked down at her, "Would you rather I call you something more personal? More endearing?"

His scent made her dizzy, but years of training and resolve prevented her from folding under his weighty seduction. "My lady will be fine."

She leveraged her arms against his chest and pushed away, but he barely budged. Kaoru groaned. She should be used to the odd ease the king had started to show her since he was placed under her protection, but she couldn't. She wondered if there was a woman in the world that could get used to his scorching attentive eyes.

"I would prefer it if you called me Kenshin."

She finally decided to take a bit of liberty and shove harder at his chest. He finally surrendered and stepped back. Kaoru made her way toward the mirror and adjusted her hair and dress. "I would be executed for calling you so informally."

Kenshin fell back onto her bed and smirked, "Don't worry. I wouldn't allow the woman I'm wooing to be executed."

Kaoru pointedly gave the man a stern look, "Pretending to woo, your highness."

"It's a very fine line."

"Just remember which side of the line you fall your highness." She sighed and stepped her left leg up on a stool. Hiking her gown up she allowed a significant amount of thigh to show as she strapped a sharp blade from her bureau to her leg.

"If that's the case, I'm enjoying the view from this side."

She ignored the comment as she repeated the same gesture with the other leg. "I think you're losing sight of why we're in this situation to begin with your highness."

"Of course I haven't. It's because the head of my guards is overly paranoid."

"Captain Aoshi is not being paranoid." She sat on the seat in front of the bureau and began hiding sharp pins in her hair, "You are being targeted your highness. It's best for the enemy to think you have a weakness. They'll attack me thinking they can get to you. You'll be left in the clear."

Kenshin frowned, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"It's my job your highness." She stuck in the final pin and turned her head every which way to check her work. "I'm here to protect you by Captain Aoshi's orders. Not that a man of your swordsmanship needs protection."

He sauntered up behind her, sweeping firm fingers from the nape of her neck down to the exposed portion of her back. "I requested you."

She shivered slightly under his ministrations, but her voice remained steady. "I was the only option your highness."

"Because," he emphasized the word. "I requested you."

"No. Because I'm the only female member of the royal guard." The hair on her arms stood on end when she felt his attentive lips graze her shoulder. "And I'm not sure how you knew I was a woman your highness. No one aside from Captain Aoshi and Sano knew."

"Give yourself a bit more credit my lady. No matter what armor you adorn and how you ride a horse, your feminine essence seeps from you."

She scrunched her nose, "My feminine essence? That sounds gross."

He smiled against her skin and traced the curve of her hips with his strong hands. "It's not gross my lady. It's what gets men tripping over their own feet."

"Then I would rather not have it. Men are idiots to begin with. They don't need pheromones to help them in that department."

He pulled back a bit and allowed a bit of humor slip into his voice. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Of course not," She said in a tone humoring the king. "You would have me killed for my insolence."

"I'm not going to have you killed." His fingers played with the ties on her bodice.

With a deft tug it was free and her gown slacked a bit around her. At the sensation of being undressed Kaoru pulled away from the king and stood up with the bureau hitting her backside. She made quick work and secured her gown. "Whoa there your highness."

"Do you deny your king?" Kenshin loomed over her as he supported himself with both arms on either side of her on the bureau.

She was taken aback by his words. Sure, he had been very hands on but he never stepped over the line she had set out. She would have described what he had been doing up to his point as pure seduction. He was the king. He could have any woman warm his bed. He was used to attention being thrown at him. She had allowed a certain level of physical invasiveness, but she would be damned if she became another notch on the royal bedpost.

Kaoru steeled her navy eyes and glared into his amber ones. "Yes."

He furrowed his brows and a slight frown tugged down his lips. He pressed his body forward. Every line of his conditioned form pressed into the soft curves of her body. "Yes, you deny your king? Or yes to my proposition."

His words breezed over her face, but her gaze did not waver. "I'm denying my king."

Kaoru readied herself. There really was only one place this situation could take her. If it came down to it, she would fight. She would not whither like a submissive flower. Even though it would be a losing battle, even though he could best her in strength, and even though he was the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on, she would fight.

Kenshin leaned in closer. His right hand traced her fingers, her delicate wrist, her arms toned from sword practice, her gently sloping shoulder, her graceful neck. His warm calloused palm cupped her face. Any woman less stubborn than her would have probably crumbled under his touches, but she kept her shaky ground. His unruly bangs tickled her eyelids and cheeks. His lips inched closer and her breath lodged in her throat.

His whisper was hot against her ear with his unexpected response. "Good."

He turned away from her and walked toward the bed. He picked up the sword he had unstrapped when he had first entered the room. Securing the sword at his hip, he adjusted his tunic and buttoned it all the way.

Kaoru's eyes followed his movements around the room, but she had yet to step away from her place against the bureau.

With a swing of his arms he strapped the cloak on his shoulders. He looked expectantly at her and extended his arm out to her. "Ready my lady?"

She stared at him but didn't move from her spot. "That's it?"

He smirked and walked toward her. "Would you rather I force myself on you?"

She ignored his question and asked her own. "What if I hadn't denied you?"

Kenshin reached for her hand and drew her away from the bureau. "You would be screaming my name in pleasure from between those bed sheets." His pleasant smile betrayed nothing of the content of his words.

Her body froze. She didn't have a vocal response to the image he suddenly presented. She did, however, have the decency to blush.

He smiled and guided her arm to rest within his looped one. "I'm glad you said no to me though. It would have been really disappointing if you hadn't."

Kaoru carefully looked at the king, "Disappointing?"

He nodded, "After our time in bed, I would have put an end to this courtship."

She frowned, "Pretend courtship your highness."

He was the one to ignore her comment this time. "I can't have a wife that won't stand up to me and say no."

She shook her head, "You're just teasing me now. You will take on a proper wife with a proper title. Not a cross-dressing orphan who got picked up by the old captain of the royal guards."

"And who do you think told Okina to look for a crying child by the back gate of the castle?"

Her eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

His smile was endearing and predatory. "I was still in my adolescence when I stumbled on a little girl sobbing. I was the crowned prince. I couldn't just pick up any old stray. So I asked Okina for a favor."

"You've been planning this?"

"Planning? To seduce a child? That's crossing the line. But planning to seduce the young maiden I saw swimming in the forest pond a few months ago, yes."

Kaoru tried to pull her arm away but he kept it in place. "You were watching me?"

He shook his head, "I usually swim in that pond. I just so happened to have an intruder that day."

She glared at him, "I was naked!"

"I'm very aware of that." He grinned, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me."

A blush rushed across her face at the intonation of his words.

"Now, my lady, are you ready to join me to the ball?"

She looked away, but gripped his arm. "You're jumping to conclusions."

"Conclusions?"

She snuck a glance at the man, "What if I wanted to marry a different man?"

He raised a brow, "I didn't realize you had prospects."

"I don't, but I could."

"And now you do." He leaned in to whisper into his ear, "And with all the rumors that I'm sure are flying around about the king entering your chambers..."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Kenshin!"

He was taken aback at hearing his name, but after a beat he let a genuine smile split across his face. "I look forward to hearing you call me that for the rest of our lives Kaoru."

She huffed then tugged him toward the door. "Let's go you idiot." She spared him a glance before reaching for the doorknob, "And yes, I did just call you an idiot."

Kenshin grinned, "Good."


	2. Raised to Protect

Author Notes: Unfortunately, this small continuation is cheesy. It's so sappy that your teeth might hurt after reading it. For the past couple of years I had been trying to stay away from the heavy handed romance, but alas, Lifetime-esque dialogue and plots are just too much fun. So wade through the fluff and hopefully you'll make it out to the other side. Just remember, this is still only a two-shot. I can't imagine pushing this story further.

**Disclaimer: The _Rurouni Kenshin_ world and all characters depicted are a creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.**

**Raised to Protect**

By Hoshi-ni-Onegai

Packing up her supplies, Megumi glanced at the worn out Kaoru. The young woman had kept a cautious watch of her charge since the incident three days ago. As the royal physician, Megumi had no idea how Kaoru was still awake and lucid. "You need to get some sleep."

From her position on the leather chair next to the bed, Kaoru shook her head. "Can't."

"Both Sano and Aoshi volunteered to take your place for while."

She straightened herself up a bit. "This is my fault."

Megumi let out an exasperated huff. This girl was proving to be more difficult than she remembered. During one of her many visits to the soldiers' quarters to attend to whatever limb Sano had busted up, she had run into 'Kaoru' multiple times. She had always wondered how a boy so short could be a soldier in the royal guard, but she never brought it up -the king was equally as short after all.

Taking out a bottle from her bag, she set it on the nightstand next to the girl. "Put this in you tea later. It'll keep you from collapsing later."

Kaoru gratefully nodded but continued to watch the bed. There was obviously nothing that was going to grab the vigilant soldier's attention away. Megumi left out the chamber doors, she would check on the two occupants the next morning.

Kaoru was angry at the figure lying on the bed. His blood red hair was haphazardly strewn across the plethora of pillows. The covers were pulled up past his chest, but the bandages that wrapped his right shoulder peeked through. She continued to glare. She should have been the one laying there, not him.

It had been three long days since she'd seen his sly looks and heard his lascivious comments. She would never admit it out loud, but she kind of missed it. Gone were the cumbersome dresses that she had walked around in since being put on security detail. She was back in the soldier's uniform that she had spent most of her life in. It was comfortable and increased her mobility by twenty fold, but it also felt weird being dressed as a man in front of him after two months as the woman he was courting.

The candle flickered from its place on the nightstand. The shadows danced across his cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. She sighed. "You probably got that by pulling a similar stupid stunt like you did at the masquerade. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The king?" His voice was barely audible and swept over her as a soft whisper.

Eyes widening, she leapt off her seat and loomed over his form. "Your highness!"

A small smile graced his features; her loud voice did nothing to hide her worry. Slowly blinking his eyes open, he mentally relaxed. Aside from her unkempt hair, she was visibly unscathed. "Don't call me that."

A relieved look crossed her face. Hearing the hoarseness in his voice, she poured water into a goblet. Using her free arm, she raised his form a bit for him to drink.

He took a few precarious sips. "It's a little hard to drink. Maybe you should pass the water from your lips."

Kaoru frowned and allowed him to fall back onto the pillows with a thump. She even went as far as to hit him upside the head. "Idiot."

She had been stupid to worry. There was no killing this man. Pulling away, she went to sit back on the chair. He lightly tugged her to him. Glancing at his weakened hand on her forearm she raised a brow. With the look on his face, she folded. Circling the large bed, she situated herself on the empty side.

Sitting with the headboard against her back she narrowed her eyes at her only living monarch. "I'm furious."

"That's a risk I was willing to take."

"That arrow wasn't meant for you." She tugged on a lone lock of his hair for good measure. "You didn't let me do my job."

"What good is a king that can't protect his future queen?" There was humor in his voice, but she knew that he was serious about his words.

But she wouldn't let him sweet talk his way out of this one. "And what's a kingdom without a king? You have no heirs. The title would go to your third cousin -and he hasn't been to these lands in fifteen years."

"I wouldn't have died."

She pinched him on his good shoulder. "I wouldn't have died either. You should have let the arrow hit me instead."

"This whole security thing is a just a way for me to have you by my side."

"Yeah, and that's why someone tried to kill your potential wife? They were trying get to you through your 'weakness.' They were hoping for you to jump in front of the woman you're supposedly in love with." She rolled her eyes. "What's the whole point of pretending to court me if you're going to act irrationally? Always remember. The king comes first."

He frowned at her comment and peered up at her. "And who would I be if I let you get hit?"

She grumbled at the stubborn king. "And what kind of personal guard am I that I had my charge protect me?"

"I'm not your charge." His eyes were as pointed as his words.

"There's only so far you can take that joke. You were nearly dead for two days and out of it for three." Leaning back, she slid down the headboard to lie next to him. She didn't spare him a glance at her next statement. "Aoshi is taking me off as your guard. You'll have your replacement by tomorrow afternoon."

His eyes widened at her words. His right hand gripped her left one that lay in between them. "He can't do that."

"He can and he did." She squeezed back into his hand. "I didn't fight him on the issue. I think it's for the best. Sano will make a great guard for you."

"Look, I don't doubt that. He's already played that role more than once. But I'm not allowing this. The woman that was nearly the queen can't just suddenly disappear."

Kaoru shrugged. "We're passing along the story that the assassination attempt affected my delicate nerves too much and I went back to my native lands."

"You're leaving?"

"I'll be going on campaign with the cavalier unit."

"With men?"

She laughed. "Of course. There'll be at least seventy of us going westward. And I want you to be alive when I get back."

"You can't go."

"Hopefully people will forget that I ever existed by the time I get back. Then, I'll be a soldier again." Her voice only barely betrayed its forlorn tone.

"What about me?"

Kaoru glanced at her king and smiled. There was an expression on his face that she had never seen. He looked like a child that lost his favorite toy -but that was going to be easily remedied with shiny new one. "On the trip back from the campaign, we're picking up and escorting your betrothed."

At her words, he suddenly tried to sit up. As his wound pulled, he winced and fell back. His hand on hers tightened. An uncompromising stare pierced at her. "What betrothed?"

"From what I hear, she's the perfect woman. She has a title. She's trained in all the arts and speaks a large handful of the classic languages. She's also beautiful." She laughed nervously as his eyes remained unwavering. "I've also heard that it's been understood since the two of you were children that you would eventually marry."

"I'm not marrying Tomoe."

At the mention of the name she sighed. Of course he would know who she was talking about. It had been planned for years. Kaoru was painfully unaware of her king's intended queen because she had spent her life training to be a soldier. She had never attended court and she had never shown interest. The highest ranked of the royal guards were expected to show their face in court. Being that the daughters of knights didn't have titles themselves, they were usually married to the men who were likely to be knighted. Wanting to fly under the radar and avoid any overzealous knight's daughters at court, Kaoru had never attended.

But that had changed that faithful day when she received an order from Aoshi to go to the throne room. She had encountered the stoic captain and the king. She had never directly met the man -she had no reason to. He had smiled at her and walked directly up to her. He made a comment about her disguise, then handed her a sealed letter. The weight of the parchment had been heavy in her hands. The red wax emblazoned with the king's crest burned her hand with promise. It felt heavy, yet light, like a cloud full of rain. She was being executed or courted -either way, her king held her destiny in his hands.

"I'm not marrying her." When she didn't give a response, he pushed on. "What were these past two months for you? Just a job?"

She shook her head. It had stopped being just a job by the end of the first week. He had persistently said that he was courting her, but she had brushed it off. She took it as a joke and that he was having a bit of fun with her reactions. But it had all changed when she rode a carriage with him and he had extended his hand to help her out. Her heart had skipped a beat. It had been the first time someone had treated her like a woman and not a soldier. She was all about her independence, but the offered hand elicited new emotions within her.

His hand still within hers, she slid down the headboard and lied down. Facing the ceiling she thought over the past two months, and then to the masquerade. She had advised strongly against an event where everyone was masked, but he had said it was a century old tradition and he couldn't cancel nor not attend.

The night had gone on without incident. It had rolled around to the final dance. As he was her suitor and he was the king, they were expected to dance. That's when the fairytale evening had crashed to a halt. A purposeful arrow shot through the crowd at her back. But before she had a chance to react, he had skillfully spun her around and taken the arrow for himself. Panic ensued. It had been touch and go for the first two days. He was finally awake and nothing would be the same again.

"You ruined everything when you took the arrow." She sighed. "I'm obviously not good enough to keep you from being attacked."

"It had nothing to with your skills." Tilting his head he looked at her. "I didn't protect you to marry someone else. I did it so you could spend the rest of your life with me."

Kaoru let out a desperate laugh. "I'm a soldier in the royal guard. I was trained to protect the monarchy. I'm not like the other women at court."

"Good." His thumb traced comforting circles on the back of her hand. "Then protect me by my side. Trust me, that won't be the first attempt on my life."

"You'll eventually marry." Her heart broke a bit at her own words.

"I know." He paused. He needed for her to look at her. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned her head to gaze into his amber eyes. "So marry me."

"Kenshin..." Her voice pled.

"You finally said it." He smiled. "You hadn't said my name since I woke up."

A tear slipped out. "You're making everything difficult. Do you know how many people will throw a fit if I married you?"

"Forget everyone else." His voice was steady, but husky. "Marry me. Not because I need you to protect me. Not because your king is asking you to. Marry me as Kenshin. A man in love with a woman"

She mulled over his words. There had always been a certain playfulness lining his tone -that was missing now. Her life had been thrown into a tailspin. Kaoru had assumed that she would go through her time as a soldier and possibly die on the battle field. She had already discussed with Aoshi and Sano about her remains. No one would have ever found out she was a woman. She would get the standard soldier's funeral. Or she would have served for the allotted time and retire. Either way, she had been prepared to give her life to the royal guards.

She was raised by Okina to fling her life in front of any impending doom the royal family faced. Being as the royal family was left to a lonely redhead with a brave face, she was willing to die for his amber eyes. What she hadn't expected was to want to die for the man, and not just for the king.

Smiling at the anticipatory gaze, she knew her answer. She knew it the moment he handed her the proposal for courtship letter two months ago. "I have to warn you. I hate ball gowns, pick off of people's plates, and hog the covers."

He grinned at her answer. "Perfect."

Taking a steadying breath she nodded. "Then yes."

"You won't regret it." His voice was progressively getting weaker.

"I'm not holding you to it Kenshin." Settling back, she let her eyes slip close. Her hands squeezed his reassuringly. "You can ask me again tomorrow. That way, I know you weren't just delirious from your wounds."

Kenshin nodded slowly and allowed the fuzzy edges of his mind blanket over. He wasn't exactly sure how he could still be sleepy after three days of being unconscious. But he looked forward to tomorrow. Either his life with Kaoru was starting, or he would spend an entertaining few weeks convincing her she had said yes. He looked forward to either outcome.


	3. Cloak-and-Dagger

Author Notes: I am well aware that this fic says "complete," and hasn't been updated in two and half years. But that's the thing, this story was supposed to be a standalone one-shot. I come back to it every so often when I want to revisit this scenario. For all I know, this might be the end of this world and I won't write any further. I'm not sure yet.

I also decided to switch the perspective a bit and follow Kenshin more in this addition. Hopefully, this will give a peek into what drives the lonely redheaded king. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: The _Rurouni Kenshin_ world and all characters depicted are a creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Cloak-and-Dagger**

By Hoshi-ni-Onegai

"Have you seen her?" Kenshin asked his tall guard as they made their way down the corridor.

Sano frowned at the question and hesitated before answering, "Her who?" Seeing the pointed look in response, Sano sighed. "I haven't seen her since last night."

The two men continued walking through the palace. It had been a long morning for both of them, more so for Kenshin than Sano. They had been in council with the advisors for hours. There was unrest stirring in the neighboring kingdom and they were getting dragged into it. It probably didn't help matters that Kenshin had sent a notice of marriage -meaning he was turning down Tomoe.

Since the assassination of Tomoe's father, and the ascension of her brother Enishi as king, there were growing riots in the kingdom. The people suspected that the assassination of the former king was orchestrated by his own son. The only thing that had prevented full out rebellion was the possibility of Tomoe marrying Kenshin. With a more level-headed king as an ally, the people expected a more peaceful rule. Instead, tyranny ensued. Enishi was furious that Kenshin chose someone else over his sister. Tomoe, on the other hand, sent a letter of congratulations and admitted that there was a childhood friend she loved who was a duke near the family's country estate.

It had been a relief to hear that Tomoe didn't hate him. She had been nothing but kind to him all his life, but Kenshin could only see her as a caring older cousin or sister. Now, the hot headed Enishi was causing turmoil. Kenshin could remember meeting the boy in his childhood. He was older than Enishi, who was actually the same age as Kenshin's future bride. Enishi was always causing his parents worry. He was a cruel boy and grew up ruthless.

"I'm going to the library." Kenshin then promptly added, "Alone."

Sano rolled his eyes, "What's the whole point of having me as your guard if you keep on sending me off?"

Kenshin turned down the hall away from Sano. "If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her."

"Don't smother her too much. Or she'll go find another king to fall in love with her." Sano called out loudly to the retreating figure of his king.

Kenshin cringed a bit at hearing his guard's uncouth comment. There was no doubt there were others who heard it. It was enough that there were rumors flying around about his bride-to-be's pedigree, he didn't need people suspecting she had seduced her way to the crown. Thinking on it, Kenshin doubted his fiancé could seduce anyone. There was something endearingly innocent about her. Well, as innocent as a sword-fighting, cross-dressing member of the royal guard could be.

She had also been acting different in the past few weeks. There were moments when he would catch her in deep thought, but she would wave it off as frivolous daydreaming when he asked about it. There were other times when she would disappear and he would be unable to find her for hours. Eventually, she would reemerge and say she got caught up in reading, embroidery, or taking a long stroll through the gardens.

Kenshin couldn't deny that he suspected something was awry. All of her excuses were too dainty and off. It was as if she learned all the excuses used by women in court. She was nothing like those women, and it was most likely that she was taking the horses for a wild ride than she was stitching a pillow. Her no-nonsense nature was a part of the reason he loved her. But whenever he questioned her, she would answer nonchalantly that she needed to morph into her role eventually. He feared that she would, and he would lose the fiery woman who guarded him with her life.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this Aoshi." Her whispered voice drifted toward him as he passed by the armory. There was no confusing the speaker, it was his Kaoru. But why was she addressing her captain so informally?

"You can't tell him. He would have my head for this." The deep stoic voice of the captain responded.

Kenshin kept quiet. He was never more thankful that he was trained enough that he could keep his presence unknown. Ducking into the shadows in an alcove, he listened in on the hushed conversation.

"It would be that bad?" Kaoru questioned.

"How would you feel if you caught him?"

"It's not the same." She reasoned. "We have to be better about hiding this then. No more during the day. It's inappropriate, what if someone were to see us?"

"You're worried about propriety?" He seemed slightly amused the prospect. "Fine. At night."

"Where? We were nearly caught in the forest last time." She then added, "I prefer it where there is light."

"You need practice in the dark too."

"You know I don't need practice." Kaoru said laughing.

"My chambers then. Tonight. Remember to change. We can't be bothered with your gown again."

"What if we're found?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll be here." Aoshi's voice was uncharacteristically reassuring. "Don't worry Kaoru."

Kenshin tore himself away from the shadows and raced away toward his own quarters. Library be damned, he had other things to worry about. Like the tryst between his most trusted guard and the woman he loved. It felt like a stab in his heart that kept twisting.

Once inside his room he slammed the door shut behind him. He needed to be alone right now. He needed to sort through what he had just heard. He needed to wake up from this nightmare.

The captain of his guard, the man that never showed emotion was kind and caring toward Kaoru. How long had this been going on? Were they in a relationship all this time? Was he taken for a fool?

Kenshin raked his fingers through his hair. How was this possible? Kaoru wasn't a vixen using men left and right. He froze. Maybe that was just it. Maybe she was nothing like he thought she was.

He ripped his cloak off his shoulders -he suddenly felt suffocated with it on. He sat on the edge of his bed and fisted his hands into his unruly red hair. His mind spun. What was he going to say to her the next time he saw her?

A brief knock disturbed his thoughts. Whipping his head up, his eyes widened. The fates were cruel to test him so soon.

The door opened tentatively and Kaoru peeked her head in. Seeing him, her eyes quickly lit up and a smile tugged on her lips. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Sano told me the library, but I didn't find you there." She strolled into the room and situated herself next to him. "What are you doing in your chambers so early? Are you feeling ill?"

She reached a delicate hand toward his forehead, but he flinched back. Her brows furrowed. "What's wrong Kenshin?"

Everything. But seeing the worried look in her azure eyes, he wondered if he could live without her now. Could he forgive her? When Kaoru placed a calming hand on his knee, he knew. He could forgive her. Just as long as she chose him over Aoshi.

In the next moment he swept over her and his lips crashed onto hers. His right hand cradled the back of her head and his left tugged her torso toward him as he leaned over her. Kenshin's mind was racing and blindingly white at the same time. He needed to consume her.

This was nothing like the tentative and shy kisses Kaoru had allowed up to now. As someone who was raised hidden in the guards, she was inexperienced in the ways of men -or so he thought. He had held back after he made his initial intentions known. Kenshin had felt the need to protect her -even from himself.

His mind clicked back when he felt her arms wrap around him. She was reciprocating, albeit shyly. Her lips parted briefly, but he took advantage and delved further.

They were now lying on the bed, his body pressing her down into the mattress. His lips left hers, and trailed down the side of her neck. His hands roamed over her body, until one finally reached down to her skirt and hiked it up to her thigh.

"K-Kenshin?" Her voice was breathy and panicked.

He took in a long breath, then whispered hotly in her ear. "I want you to come to my chambers tonight." She stiffened at his words. He leaned back just enough to look her in the eyes. "Please Kaoru."

Her fretful eyes searched his, then her voice was soft as she answered. "You were the one that wanted to wait."

"I don't want to wait anymore."

"I told you didn't need to." Her finger traced the panes of his face. "You've been handling me like porcelain."

"Because I love you." This was not the first time he had said this to her. After the failed arrow shooting at the ball he had expressed his feelings and proposed. She had accepted, although he spent weeks afterward convincing her she had. Now he wondered if he had pushed her into something she didn't want.

"Kenshin..." She breathed his name out like a plea.

A pained look came across his face. Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead on hers. "Say it Kaoru. Please, just say it."

"Tell me what's wrong Kenshin." She implored.

She wouldn't say it. She never had. No matter many times he told her his feelings, Kaoru never replied in kind. And now, he felt he knew why.

Kenshin pulled away from her and sat up. After a long moment, she brought herself up and stood. She let out a sigh, "I wish you would tell me what's bothering you."

Kaoru turned to head toward the door, but was tugged back when she felt his hand latch out to hers. Meeting his eyes she inquired. "Kenshin?"

"Come to my chambers tonight." His voice was thick with supplication.

"I can't tonight." Her hand squeezed his reassuringly. "But I will be here tomorrow night. I promise."

She quietly left without allowing him to answer. His soul felt like it shattered. There was the answer. Kaoru did not choose him in the end.

Kenshin laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. What now? How different the world seemed from this morning.

If she had chosen him, then he was willing to forgive. But the reality was different. Kenshin was surprised by his willingness to forgive an indiscretion; however, he knew that he could not marry her if she preferred another man over him. Yet it was unlikely that neither Kaoru nor Aoshi would confess to the affair.

It was best to keep this quiet. If he were to decree something officially, the both of them would be put to death. Although he was livid at Aoshi, he couldn't kill him. And he knew without even considering it that having Kaoru's death on his hands would spin him into guilt and despair.

Kenshin practically grew up with the captain. Aoshi was a man that rarely showed emotion -something Kenshin had only seen on two occasions. But he trusted him with his life. And now that Kaoru was his life, Kenshin would have to trust Aoshi to keep her safe.

He turned his head toward the window and saw that it was night. The hours had slipped away from him. After Kaoru left, no one had come looking for him. Maybe they had, maybe there was someone waiting at the other side of the door.

The room was steeped in darkness, no one had dared enter his room to light it for the night. Judging by the sky, it was late enough that there would be very few people still wandering the palace.

The reality of the night was not lost to him. He didn't want to think about it. It would be best to block it out of his mind. Even the idea that Kaoru might be with Aoshi made his blood run cold. But he needed to do what had to be done.

Kenshin resolved himself. He was not a whimpering idiot pining after a girl. He was the king.

In the next moment he was storming down the corridors. He opted to leave the cloak, and decided he was too hotheaded to bring his sword. Despite the fact that a guard was assigned to him, Kenshin was actually the best swordsman in the kingdom -a fact that his sword master made sure of.

He swept through the halls swiftly before he had a chance to run into someone and change his mind. Finally, he came upon the door that led to the captain's chambers. His hand reached for the door handle, but froze when he heard a loud noise.

"Come on Aoshi!" It was Kaoru's voice. "Stop holding back."

"I can't tire you out too much. What will the king think tomorrow?" Aoshi's tone was admonishing and mildly teasing. Kenshin swallowed down the knot growing in his throat.

"Then what's the whole point? Should I go to Sano for this instead?"

Wait, what? Kenshin frowned at Kaoru's latest comment. It was one thing to consider a possible hidden relationship between Kaoru and Aoshi, but another with Sano? Without another thought to unravel, Kenshin swung the door open and stormed in. What he saw caught him by surprise.

This was not the romantic rendezvous of two lovers. Granted, the two room occupants were underdressed compared to their usual attire -but there was nothing remotely lascivious about it. Aoshi was wearing the royal guards' usual training clothes while brandishing a sword. Kaoru also held a sword but wore a loose fitting top and trousers -which Kenshin could have sworn were his.

Kaoru's blue eyes widened and she dropped her arms as if trying to hide the sword. "Kenshin?" She sounded nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Kenshin glanced over to the captain, who held an expression that revealed nothing.

"Well, you know. Um, this is." She fumbled over her words.

"She wanted to keep up with her sword training." Aoshi answered for her, his voice not revealing even the slightest hint of nervousness.

"Sword training?" Now standing within the room, Kenshin slumped against the wall nearby. The tension in his body releasing in a sudden wave. "That's what you can't do in the forest during the day?"

Kaoru frowned at his words. "How do you know about that?"

Kenshin ignored her question. "This is why you said no to me? To train with Aoshi?"

"You asked her to come to you?" Aoshi gave a rare smirk, "No wonder she was in a bad mood."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, "Why Aoshi's chambers? Why not the guards' training room?"

"She didn't want people to know." Aoshi answered. "Not proper for the king's future bride to be sword fighting."

"It's not proper for the king's future bride to enter another man's chambers." Kenshin shook his head refusing to be tricked. "That's not all of it. If it was just sword training you wouldn't think I would have your head for this."

"You were eavesdropping?" Kaoru voice was rising a bit, an indication of growing anger.

"You guys ready?" Before Kaoru's fury could boil over, Sano waltzed into the room. Seeing the redheaded king he grinned. "You guys finally listened to me and read him in?"

"Shut up Sano!" Kaoru snapped.

Kenshin pinned Aoshi with a glare. "Read in on what?"

Aoshi directed his own glare at Sano, then looked back at his Kenshin and relented. "We discovered who made an attempt on your life at the ball your highness."

"What does that have to do with this? With Kaoru?" Kenshin questioned while sparing a glance at Kaoru who now avoided his eyes.

"She will be going on campaign with us." Aoshi said.

This time, Kenshin's gaze on Kaoru didn't move. The woman looked indignant, she had obviously made her decision on the matter and she wouldn't be influenced otherwise. But she still seemed precarious with the topic with Kenshin -and rightfully so.

"Are you insane?" Kenshin questioned seriously.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "It would be insane if I didn't go."

"Aoshi, I can't believe you would even consider putting your future queen in harm's way."

Before the captain could answer Kaoru spoke up. "I'm a guard before anything else." She stepped forward to get closer to the king. "I knew if you found out you wouldn't let me do this. But I will protect you Kenshin, and that means protecting this kingdom. Even if you don't approve."

"You can't go throwing yourself into the crossfire of a war."

Kaoru glared, "Throw myself? This is more tactical than that. Don't patronize me like I haven't spent my entire life training to do this."

"She's right Kenshin. If you plan on prevent the war from spilling into our borders, we need Kaoru." Sano tried to reason while stepping up to the couple. The tension was building and it seemed like Aoshi wasn't about to intervene. "Before you swept her up as your personal guard and girl, little missy here was a high ranking officer in the royal guard. The men who didn't know her real identity think she's been on an assignment in Enishi's kingdom."

"They're expecting her back." Kenshin said in realization.

"She was only supposed to be a temporary loan your highness." Aoshi pointed out as he sheathed his sword.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here." She also sheathed her sword and threw it on a chest at the end of the bed. She marched over to Kenshin and grabbed his wrist. Without a word to the other two soldiers she dragged the king out of the chambers.

They remained mum as they made their way back to the king's quarters. Once they were enclosed in the safety of the room, Kaoru let go of his wrist. Turning toward him, Kenshin could barely make out the outline of her face in the darkness.

"I'm not doing this to spite you." She whispered. "I made an oath to protect the royal family and the kingdom."

"Even when we get married?" Kenshin reached out to trace the line of her jaw.

"Especially after we're married. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't protect my husband?" She glanced around the room as if just noticing the setting. "Why is your room dark?" She moved away and made quick work of lighting the candle by the nightstand and a fire in the hearth. "The nights are getting colder. You can't skip on the fire anymore."

As she stood from building the fire he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want you to go."

She sighed a bit in exasperation, "I'm not going away Kenshin, I'm going with you."

"I would be worried the entire time." He reasoned.

"And so would I if I was left here."

He leaned his head forward and rested it on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me about the campaign? I'll be going too. I would have seen you in the crowd."

"I doubt that." She grumbled.

"What?" Kenshin turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "I would spot you in a sea of people."

Her azure eyes pinned him. "This wouldn't be my first campaign with you Kenshin."

Realization struck him and he sighed. "You were there, when we went to the North."

"To the North, East, South, West, to the wild lands and seas. I've been on every campaign since I turned thirteen." Kaoru closed her eyes. "And you've never noticed me -well, not until you saw me naked swimming in a pond."

"I'm sorry." There was really nothing else he could say to her.

It was true, he hadn't noticed her during these previous campaigns. In reality, after tell Okina all those years ago about the crying child, he had nearly put it out of his mind. It had only been when he would see the young guards training on the field and he would catch sight of a particularly small soldier, would he wonder if that was her: the crying girl. She had seamlessly fit into the royal guards that he never spotted her.

This only added to the surprise when he visited the pond to swim that day. He stumbled first upon her uniform draped over low tree branch. It was the first time he had an intruder on one of his swims. He broke through the trees to see no one there. But then, suddenly, a whirl of ebony tresses broke through the surface. There was something about the water nymph that took his breath away.

He hid in the shadows, and respected her privacy by looking away when her nakedness came into view. Although he would have to admit he did steal the occasional glance.

When she had finally emerged from the water to dress, he was mesmerized by the transformation. She bound her breasts with a long strip of cloth and donned her uniform. The beauty that struck him disappeared into a soldier. He recognized the soldier from the periphery of his memory. He had never met her directly, but she had been there on various occasions. He recalled her presence consistently near Sano or Aoshi. She had been a passing thought back then, but now she invaded it like the plague. Better to keep that thought to himself; she would most likely hate the analogy.

"I would have stuck back with the troop, and you would have been none the wiser." Kaoru's words broke through his wandering thoughts.

"I would have noticed." He smiled, "After I realized you were the girl Okina took in, I saw you everywhere. Guarding the throne room, traveling with us, at the country estate. I couldn't keep my mind off of you."

"I don't know if that's true," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I believe you."

Her declaration struck him cold. How was it that she could be so unflinchingly good? "I thought you were cheating on me."

Kaoru pulled away in reaction to stare him in the face. "What?"

"That's why I barged in. I needed to confirm it before I was willing to let you go."

"Let me go?" Her eyes widened. "You thought I loved Aoshi."

This time she completely pulled away from him. He reached for her in response, "Kaoru."

"That's why, earlier, you wanted to... You asked me to come tonight..." She shook her head. "You don't trust me."

The words died in his throat. It was true, especially after suspecting her of an affair. And he felt like such a simpering teenager, but the fact of the matter was that he needed to hear the words. "You never say it."

At his admission Kaoru froze. She saw the uncertainty that the redhead carried on his shoulders -something he did so well in hiding. But she knew him too well to not see it. As the month had ticked by since their engagement was announced, she could tell that he was unsure of her feelings. Taking in a deep breath she resolved herself.

Laws be damned. There was a doubting Kenshin on her hands.

He couldn't say that he wasn't surprised by her next action. She launched herself at him. This was first time she had kissed him and not the other way around. Her finger combed through his hair and untied it from its base. Kaoru pressed her body against his and maneuvered them toward his massive bed.

When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, Kenshin fell backward. Kaoru climbed over him and straddled his waist. She hovered over him as wisps of her ponytail spilled over her shoulders. Her body was trembling. She was terrified and nervous, but Kenshin knew she was doing this for him.

He reached upward and tugged her hair loose so that it fell like a dark curtain around their faces like a cocoon. "You know this isn't what I mean."

She bit her bottom lip, then answered. "I can't say it Kenshin."

He sighed and looked away from her. "You have to tell me if you want out of this engagement."

She forcefully grabbed the side of his face and made turn toward her. "I want to say it Kenshin. I'm just not allowed to."

He frowned, "I don't understand."

She furrowed her brows. "For the ruler of these lands, you don't know your laws very well." She sighed. "Your subjects can show you devotion and love you. But no one aside from the king or queen's spouse may declare romantic love to the ruler."

"That's ridiculous."

"And you obviously don't know your history." She sat back to sit on his knees and he sat up in response. "The law was instated after your great great great grandmother married her second husband after your great great great grandfather died. A man declared his love to her and it was a whirlwind romance that led to marriage within a month. Later, she found out that he was actually in love with another woman and only married her for the power. He was imprisoned for the rest of his life. Your grandmother was lonely and vulnerable, and decided this should happen to no one else."

"That's sounds even more ridiculous." He leaned his forehead against hers. "That's why you didn't say it? Because of some silly law?"

"Silly law? As the future wife of the king, I need to follow the laws. I'm not above them."

"So you're not going to say it until we get married." He sighed.

"That's why I said you didn't need to wait to spend the night with me." She tugged his shirt toward her and moved to pull it over his head.

He stilled her hands. "Why do you trust me?"

"Because I know you won't toss me aside just because you've had me." She smiled, "And if you did, then you aren't the man I think you are -and not worth my life being married to."

He frowned at the second part of her comment. "But you would be ruined for other men."

Kaoru laughed shrugging. "Who else in their right mind would have me? I was a raised to be a knight in the royal guard."

"You sell yourself too short. Men would line up for you." After a thought, he added, "And you would be coveted as the woman that rejected the king."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "More like the king's castoffs."

He reached forward and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "I'm lucky you don't know how wonderful you are. If you knew your true worth, you would never give me the time of day."

"Right back at you." She searched his eyes for a long moment then let out a breath. "We're not doing this are we?"

"You deserve to be married."

"And if I don't want to wait that long?"

He chuckled, "I'm sure we can work something out." Then added, "But not tonight. I don't want you to doubt me later. Emotions were running to high today."

"And whose fault is that?"

Kenshin ignored her question and asked his own. "You're still coming on the campaign aren't you?"

She grinned, "Of course."

"Then I expect you to do your job well and protect me." His tone was light, but his face was serious.

She raised a brow, "You doubt my skills."

"I just need you to promise not to leave my side the entire time."

Hearing his condition Kaoru couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips. "I promise."

"And when we get back, you'll get rid of your oath."

Kaoru shook her head still smiling, "I'll protect you either way."

"I know." He lifted her hand to press his lips to the inside of her palm. "So we'll get married, and we'll both take a new oath."

Kaoru smirked. "Watch out, that one's forever."

Kenshin smirked back, "I'm aware."

She couldn't help grinning at the silly lonely redhead. After a short minute, Kaoru scooted off his knees to stand up. "I have to go to my room. We'll discuss war tactics tomorrow."

Before she could move away he gripped the sleeve of her shirt. "Can you stay and sleep with me?"

She blushed at the implications. "But you just said-"

Kenshin shook his head smiling, "Sleep. Just sleep."

Kaoru seemed to think the prospect over, then shrugged. "Might as well get used to your snoring."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and bent down to tug off her boots. Kenshin came up behind her to rest her chin on her shoulder and peered down as she worked on her boots. "I don't snore."

"How would you know? You can't hear yourself snore." She bumped his chin and stood up.

He scrunched his nose. "It would be a little unseemly for the king to snore."

Ignoring his comment, she began unlacing her trousers and pulled out her tucked shirt.

Seeing the show she was putting on, Kenshin smirked. "Should I get naked too?"

Tugging off the trousers she threw them at his head. "If I'm sleeping, I'm going to be comfortable. And this is far as you see."

He laughed as he batted the trousers out of the way and gave her a once over. The shirt reached to her mid thigh, and it made him realize how petite she was. He also recognized the piece of clothing. "Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah, an old one." She walked around to the side of the bed to peel down the covers.

"I didn't realize you were stealing my clothes." He got off of the covers to stand on the other side -the bed between the two.

"You wouldn't have missed it. It's an old shirt." She slid into the soft sheets and sighed at the feeling of the plush pillows. "We can't have the king in ratty clothing."

Kenshin smiled at her comment and walked over to the wardrobe. He toed off his own boots, and quickly shucked off all this clothes. He ignored Kaoru's sputtering cough at his nakedness and searched out a pair of sleep pants. He tugged them and remained shirtless. Turning, he walked over to the bed and slipped in next to her. They both lay on their side facing each other.

Her cheeks were red, but she frowned at him. "You forgot to put on a shirt."

He gave a toothy grin. "And you took off your trousers."

She narrowed her eyes, "Just keep yours on and we should be fine." She then scooted closer to wrap an arm around his torso and tucked herself into the crook of his own embrace.

He turned away briefly to blow out the candle, and then held her protectively in his arms. The flickering glow of the fireplace danced across the walls and her skin.

"I could get used to this." He said.

"You better. I'm not going to be one of those royal couples that keep separate bedrooms."

He chuckled, "I meant you initiating touching."

"You really do need to know your laws." She held him closer still. "I'm not allowed to do this either."

Kenshin raised a brow, "Then why the change of heart? Why are you willing to break this law and not the other?"

She mumbled, sleep taking over her senses. "I can only be put to death for this crime."

"And if you said what I want to hear?" He prodded on.

"I would be banished -I would never see you again." Kaoru's words were now barely over a whisper as sleep won out. "I can't imagine how I could do my job if I'm away from you."


End file.
